Let the Song Explain the Moment
by sparklylulz
Summary: Rachel and Puck have gone through several significant moments together. Puckleberry Shuffle 3/4.


**A/N: Part three of the Puckleberry Shuffle!**

**I love doing these, and thanks so much to everyone who's responded!**

**I hope I keep Rachel and Puck in character, as this is the first one written in first person.**

**This is more of a collection of important moments in the building of their relationship.**

**I also decided to do twenty songs rather than ten, **

**because I love Puck and Rachel and you guys that much :]**

**I also put in a shameless Jonathan Groff plug. (:**

**Enjoy!**

–

**Fell in Love Without You-Motion City Soundtrack**

"_Last night I fell in love without you.  
I waved goodbye to that heart of mine  
Beating solo on your lawn_"

I didn't mean for this shit to happen, especially not with _Rachel fuckin' Berry_. It wasn't like I planned on her car breaking down, and me just happening to drive by. Hell, I might be better off if none of that had happened. I wouldn't be so damn confused at any rate. I was going to say something crude, and leave her there, but she looked so lost and scared. I am turning into such a chick. Instead of making me want to set myself on fire, with one look she had put the fire completely out. That's when it all began. That's when my heart was no longer mine.

–

**Things I'll Never Say-Avril Lavigne**

"_If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_"

I am such an idiot. Honestly, it's bad enough that the first boy I ever liked ended up with a pregnant girlfriend, but what was even worse was the second boy I fell for was the resident delinquent. There was just something about Noah that kept me coming back, and always day dreaming of him. I wanted so much, and it was hard to accept that all those things would all be things I could never have. Because a boy like Noah Puckerman could never, ever be interested in a loser like myself.

–

**Mr. Brightside-The Killers**

"_I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this_"

I knew the second Rachel Berry kissed me for the first time that I was in for it. Even though she'd never been in a relationship before, or probably only kissed her posters of that Jonathan Groff guy from some weird musical, she was actually pretty amazing at it. Better than most of the cougars I had been with. I was totally out of my periodic element, or whatever they say, when it came to Rachel Berry. She was crazy as hell, but god was she hot. She drove me freaking crazy, and soon I started doing crazy things. Like quitting football for glee, and singing solos in front of people for her, and taking the slushy facials that I began. It was all for her, always for her.

–

**Here Comes Goodbye-Rascal Flatts**

"_Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the pain, Here comes me wishing things had never changed_"

I knew what she was going to say as she sat behind me in the bleachers. I knew that she'd wise up and figure out she deserved more than a Lima loser like me. I'd knocked up my best friend's girl for Christssake. She'd looked at me with pity as she spoke about Quinn. I was so sick of Quinn Fabray and all the shit she carried with her. Rachel didn't understand that I wasn't staring at Quinn, I was staring at the small bump that curved between her hips, and wishing I could change things. I didn't say a word, and I told her we were never friends. But, she said goodbye first.

–

**All Out of Love-Air Supply**

"_I'm all out of love  
I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right  
Believing for so long  
I'm all out of love  
What am I without you  
I can't be too late  
To say that I was so wrong_"

It was pretty shitty of me to tell Berry we had never been friends. It was the honest to god truth, but it still was cruel. I was just so fucking sick of losing all the time, especially to Finn. Of all people. I glanced at my phone, half heartedly hoping that she'd call. It was amazing how much I missed her annoying rambling, and her crazy. I was pretty pathetic without her, I couldn't even manage to cook pancakes. I knew that all of this was insane and falling in love with her was insane. I just didn't care.

–

**True to Me-Metro Station**

_"She's over my head, she's all I need  
I'm so strung out, she's out of my league  
But they don't see, she's down with me  
Tonight"_

I'm not really sure how in the hell I convinced Rachel Berry to sleep with me, even being a stud seemed like a lost cause. It wasn't like I said, "Hey Rachel, let's fuck." In fact, I didn't say a word. She was sitting in the choir room, like always, and she was looking at me. By this point my heart was long gone, and there wasn't anything I could do to change that. Before I really could register what was happening, she was on top of me, and I was pulling her shirt off. It wasn't the last time either. No one suspects a thing to this day.

–

**Nine in the Afternoon-Panic! At the Disco**

_"Back to the street where we began  
Feeling as good as lovers can, you know  
Yeah, we're feeling so good"_

I'm not insane, I'm just a very driven individual. Sometimes, I just want things to much, and that causes me to come across as abrasive to most others. Point and case: Finn Hudson. I spent so much effort trying to convince myself that we were destined to be that I failed to notice that he was deeply in love with someone else. This realization sunk in after Quinn had brought in her sonogram images. That's when Noah found me in the choir room, trying to pull myself together. I think I must have lost my sanity for a moment, because having sex with Noah Puckerman could in no way make things less complicated. But I did it anyway.

–

**Collide-Howie Day**

_"The dawn is breaking...  
A light shining through...  
You're barely waking...  
And I'm tangled up in you."_

I guess Rachel started spending the night around New Years, when she was so fucking trashed that she couldn't even remember her own name. I took her to my house, so her dads wouldn't go postal and kill my sorry ass. That, and I didn't think she should have to see Hudson making out with his girlfriend all night. That couldn't be good for her already fragile sanity. It wasn't until I woke up next to her in the morning that I wanted to spend everyday doing the same thing. Soon, I convinced her to stay more often, and I think she really enjoyed spending time with me. Or she did a damn good job of hiding her irritation. Opening my eyes to see Rachel Berry first thing in the morning might have once scared the hell out of me, but now it's what I look forward to every weekend.

–

**Make You Smile-(+44)**

_"Please don't, don't make me sleep alone.  
If I could, I'd only wanna' make you smile.  
If you wanna' stay with me a while."_

Loneliness can do funny things to people. I suppose I started sleeping at Noah's because I was lonely, and I really needed someone to show that I actually matter in someway. It was worth it, because every morning I would wake up to a smiling Noah Puckerman. That's enough to make a girl's whole day. My father's trusted me, as they knew Noah's mother from my youth. Being two Jewish kids, they trusted us both. Thank god, because I honestly don't know what I would do without his arms around me when I wake up. And that gorgeous smile that lines his face. It makes everything so much better knowing I'm the one who put that smile there.

–

**We Are Golden-MIKA**

"_Teenage dreams in a teenage circus  
Running around like a clown on purpose  
Who gives a damn about the family you come from?  
No givin up when you're young and you want som__e"_

I remember the first real fight Noah and I had ever had, it was only a week after the first night I spent at his home. He had asked why I didn't want to stay more often. I was honest, as I am all the time, and told him that I didn't want his mother thinking less of me. He was irritated, and accused me of being ashamed of his family. I do not ordinarily resort to violence, but he honestly deserved that slap. That's when he had smiled at me, and muttered something like, "That was sexy as all hell, Berry." I wasn't really paying attention, because his lips were soon on mine, and all irritation evaporated.

–

**Lovebug-The Jonas Brothers**

_"Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment"_

I can still clearly recall the first time Noah ever told me he loved me. There had been a fight, of course, we were always arguing over something. He had been drunk, and stumbled to my house, not for the first time. He was kissing me, and I asked him what this even meant. I asked him what we were. He had stared down at me, and his eyes were sober. "_I would walk to the end of the world for you, Rachel Berry, because I love you."_ I stood, not allowing myself to believe that I could have fallen in love with anyone. But, I had, and I didn't fight him when he leaned down and kissed me. They weren't rushed kisses like before, they were real, and they meant something; to both of us.

–

**Stella-All Time Low**

_"I'll remember how you tasted  
I fight you so many times lets fix it  
Feels like I'm falling in love alone  
One more reason I should never have met you  
Just another reason I could never forget you "_

I was drunk, I knew that much. I got drunk a lot, and Rachel was aware of this. I wasn't even sure where I was walking after I had left Mike's, but somehow my feet led me straight to Rachel's house, like some kind of freaking compass. She opened the door to me, looking as if she'd just woken up. My favorite look on her. She looked upset, and I didn't understand, and that's when she said it. _"You only want me when you're drunk. I'm the convenient girl, right? Nothing more." _I wanted to slap her because she was being so ridiculous. I loved her, I knew that much. I just wasn't good with feelings and shit. I kind of just let the words fall from my mouth, trying not to expect to much back. I would've laughed at her shocked face, if the need to throw up wasn't so strong. Then it came, _"Oh Noah, I love you too_." It was just like The freaking Notebook.

–

**Fearless-Taylor Swift**

_"And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless"_

When I look back at all my moments that I've shared with Noah thus far, my favorite would have to be the middle of April. It was a warm day for Ohio, much more so that normal. That always signaled rain was on its way in. I was out side, humming on my steps. Noah was beside me, humming too, and suddenly the rain fell. It came out of no where. That's when I saw a tan hand in front of my face, inviting me to dance. I'd called him Crazy, to which he'd replied, _"Don't even lecture me on crazy, Berry,"_ and I had taken his hand. He spun me around in the rain, soaking both of us. We didn't need music, all we needed were each other in that moment.

–

**Story of a Lonely Guy-blink 182**

_"She makes me feel like it's raining outside  
And when the storm's gone I'm all torn up inside  
I'm always nervous on, days like this like the prom  
I get too scared to move, cause I'm a fuckin' boy"_

I have never had any trouble with the opposite sex. Until Rachel Berry came along and fucked everything up. I tried my best come off as I usually, but I couldn't hide how much harder I worked. I don't think she really noticed until we sat on her steps, and the rain began. I wanted to dance with her, she was best dancer I knew. I pulled her out in the storm with me, her dress sticking to her legs in a sinful way. My shirt was stuck to me, and her hair was a mess. She had never looked so beautiful.

–

**Second Chances-October Fall**

_"I watch the hours pass us  
Another one burns to ashes  
I'm waiting for your phone call  
To come and save me so you can break my fall"_

I had given Noah Puckerman more chances than anyone ever deserved. I reasoned with myself that I probably could forgive him for anything. I had not bargained for finding out that the true paternity of Quinn Fabray's unborn child belonged to my... whatever he was to me. Suddenly everything I had wanted was happening; Finn was single, and Quinn was an outcast. Noah knew those were the things I wanted, and he was going to let me chase them. Maybe at some point I would have picked Finn, but I had changed. I lifted my phone, knowing that there was a lost and broken boy out there that needed me to come and save him, and that boy was not Finn Hudson.

–

**Not Meant to Be-Theory of a Deadman**

_"One step forward and two steps back  
No matter what I do you're always mad  
And I can't change your mind"_

I can't ever do shit right. I always manage to fuck up every good thing in my life, so why else wouldn't I fuck up my relationship, (if that's even what it was), with Rachel? I didn't mean for her to find out Quinn was pregnant through a text. One goddamn text was all it took for her to know my biggest secret. She had left, and not spoken one word, which was really un-Rachel-like behavior. I had pretty much tattooed 'fuck up' to my forehead when I heard a tapping at my door. I opened the door expecting to see Quinn, or Finn, or Rachel's fathers coming to kick my ass; instead there stood the most beautiful sight in the world. _"I forgive you Noah._" With those four words it seemed like nothing could hurt me if I had her next to me.

–

**Circus-Britney Spears**

_"There's only two types of people in the world:  
The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe  
Well baby, I'm a put on a show kind of girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first"_

I don't think there's anything wrong with wanting to be the best at something, or healthy competition. Quinn Fabray, however, is not healthy competition. No matter how much I'd like to punch her for what she's done to both Finn, and Noah, I can understand. I didn't want to find the text, I hadn't meant to snoop. I was just looking for Mike's number, and I found the text. _"How's our baby?" _It was like a punch to the stomach, I suddenly found myself without sufficient amounts of oxygen. I just left, too angry at everyone to stand people anymore. I knew the second I left I would be back, though. I loved him. I would always forgive him.

–

**Hello Seattle-Owl City**

_"Take me above your light  
Carry me through the night  
Hold me secure in flight  
Sing me to sleep tonight"_

It wasn't until Nationals that everything changed drastically. Nationals were being held in Seattle, Washington. We were all very nervous, as we had only placed second at regionals. We were the smallest group there, weighing in with twelve members. It was the general consensus that there was a very slim chance that we could manage to emerge victorious. Then the unbelievable had happened, and we were just performing, like it was only us in front of Mr. Schue again. When they called our name along with the words, 'first,' and 'place' we were all flabbergasted. Mercedes was yelling, Kurt was crying, Quinn was dragging Finn to the stage, Brittany and Santana were doing kicks, Mike was dancing, and Artie was spinning in his chair. I had eyes for only person. We were holding our trophy on stage when a rough voice whispered, "Congrats, Berry. Now you're a star." I had spun around, and Noah had placed a hand on each side of my face and pulled me up to his lips. And that had felt five times better than winning.

–

**Bleeding Love-Leona Lewis**

_"And everyone's looking 'round_

_Thinking I'm going crazy  
But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth"_

It was a Friday when Noah asked me to be his girlfriend. The reason I remember this is because it was half time at the football game. I didn't really understand the barbaric show of masculinity, but I still went to show support. He'd walked right over to me in front of the entire student body and kissed me. He rushed the words, but I remember them, and I remember how I had flung my arms around his neck and hugged him to me. He was all I needed, the other piece of the puzzle, so to speak. And I wouldn't give him up for the world.

–

**Everything I Ask For-The Maine**

_"She takes her time with the little things  
Love notes reminding me  
She wears red when she's feeling hot  
I have her but it's all I got  
She looks best without her clothes  
I know it's wrong but it's the way it goes  
I don't know what she sees in me  
But I'm happy that she's happy now that she's with me  
And I'm freaking out because I'm just so lucky "_

So in the end, I got the girl, like always 'cause I'm a stud. Even though I know how awesome I am, I wouldn't be half as awesome without Rachel Berry to keep me in line. She's the only girl on the face of the planet equipt to deal with me, besides my mom. But, that would just be weird. She's everything I could have ever dreamed of finding. I'm a pretty shitty boyfriend most of the time, but she loves me anyway. Why? I have no idea. It must be the crazy in her. She's insane, and beautiful, and amazing, and scary as all hell. And she's all mine.


End file.
